Protecting me
by DkzDiva
Summary: When people have always been there to protect you, will it someday become too much? Gabriella doesn't like the fact that she's always being protected, so she runs away. But is she going to be gone forever?
1. Just like them

**Protecting Me**

**Chapter 1**

An 11 year old Gabriella ran downstairs yelling for her mom.

"Mommy. Mommy. Mommy"

"Gabs what's wrong?" Gabriella's 15 year old, big sister, Alice asked?

"Where's mommy? I'm bleeding?"

"She's not home; she and dad are at the supermarket, where are you bleeding from?" Alice was beginning to get concerned about Gabriella.

She looked at Austin Alice's boyfriend and her best friend Troy's big brother. Then she ran upstairs, crying.

"I'll be right back" Alice said to Austin. And he nodded in understanding.

Alice walked upstairs and knocked on Gabriella's door. "Gabs can I come in?"

"Go away AJ" Alice's middle name was Jane, and that was why most people called her AJ, except her parents who always called her by her real name.

AJ slowly opened the door and walked in. "Gabs please tell me from where you are bleeding"

Gabriella shook her head. "No I want mommy"

"Sweetie, mommy's not here. And I'm sure I can help. Did the bleeding came when you were in the bathroom?"

Gabriella looked down embarrassed.

AJ hugged her. "Gabs there is nothing to be embarrassed about, it happens to every girl"

"You also have it?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes I do, but not at the moment, but in a week or so I'm going to have it again. C'mon" AJ took her little sisters hand and they walked to the bathroom.

She opened a closet and took out a sanitary towel. "Put this on and the next time you go to the bathroom, you take on a new one"

Gabriella nodded.

"You think you know how to do it?"

"Yes" "Good" AJ smiled at Gabriella and walked downstairs to Austin.

"What happened?" Austin asked worried. He saw Gabriella as his little sister too.

"Let's say she's about to become a woman now"

"You mean she got her….?"

"Yes"

_Later that day Troy came over_

"Hi Brie"

"Hi Troy" she said looking down she still felt embarrassed.

"Is something wrong?" Troy got worried. Troy and Austin always got concerned when they thought something was wrong with Gabriella. They would always try to protect her.

"No" she said not wanting to look up.

"What's with her?" Troy asked Austin and AJ

"She got her period"

"What's that?" Troy asked really not knowing what it was.

"You'll learn when you get older Troy" Austin said laughing at his little brother.

"Austin shh, it isn't Troy's fault he doesn't know what it is" Alice said defending Troy, she saw Troy as her little brother as well as Austin saw Gabriella as his little sister.

_That had now been 5 years ago and Troy and Gabriella were sophomores and AJ and Austin was going to the University of Albuquerque._

Gabriella and Troy is now a couple and they have been since they were 13 and AJ and Austin are still together.

Austin walked inside Gabriella and Alice's house like it was his own, like he had done for 10 years.

He saw someone he assumed must be AJ standing at the kitchen table.

"AJ?"

Gabriella turned around.

"Oh hi Bella I thought you were AJ, you two look so much like each other. If I didn't know you, I would have thought you were twins"

"Is that a compliment?" Gabriella said with a smile.

"Of course, you and your sister are the most beautiful women I've ever met"

"Aww Austin you so sweet, you have to taught your brother how to give a girl compliments"

"I'll try" he said smiling.

"Gabs you aren't hitting on my boyfriend are you?"

"Always" Gabriella said and giggled.

"Hey!" AJ gave her sister a 'shut up' look and turned to her boyfriend. "Hey sexy" she said wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him.

Gabriella shook her head and called Troy.

"Hey Brie what's up?"

"Not much I'm just watching your brother and my sister making out. Please come and save me"

"Okay I will and maybe we can start our own make out section"

"Maybe" She hung up and 3 minutes after Troy walked in the door.

"Okay I can see why you wanted me to come, they are just like when we were 11 and they wouldn't keep their hands off of each other"

**Flashback**

**AJ and Austin were having a huge make out scene when Troyella walked in. Both of them closed their eyes.**

"**EEEEWWWW" Gabriella yelled.**

**But AJ and Austin didn't seem to notice they just kept kissing.**

"**HELLO?" Troy said, but nothing happened.**

"**Kids in the room" Gabriella said, but still nothing happened.**

**Gabriella screamed "AAAHHHHH" and both Austin and AJ looked concerned on her. She knew she would always have them to protect her.**

"**Bella what's wrong?" Austin asked.**

"**Yeah Gabs what happened"**

"**Nothing, I just wanted to make you 2 stop kissing and it worked" she said smiling, and her and Troy made high five.**

**AJ and Austin looked at each other and shook their heads at their siblings, and then they just continued kissing.**

**End of Flashback**

"Yeah they are" Gabriella said.

"But the good thing about this is that this time, we can play along" Troy said with a smirk, and he and Gabriella started making out as well.

Gina (AJ and Gabriella's mom walked in) to see what her girls were doing with their boyfriends. "Greg?" Gina said calling for her husband.

"What?" he said walking to the door but when he saw, at the same direction Gina was looking he knew exactly what she wanted to say to him.

"Hey this is a kitchen not a love room" Gina said with a higher voice, and all 4 of them pulled back.

"Hi mom" Gabriella said embarrassed.

"Hi Gina" Austin said.

Gina just shook her head and walked to the kitchen table.

**This was the first chapter. I wanted to have it out to see if you like it. So please review**

**xoxo Mette**


	2. A night you wanna forget

**Protecting Me **

**Chapter 2**

_That night_

AJ, Austin, Troy and Gabriella were going at a party.

"Be careful" Gina said looking at her daughters.

"We will mom" They said in unison.

"We'll take care of them, right Troy?" Austin asked his brother.

"Always"

"Good" Gina said giving both of her daughters a hug.

"Bye" all 4 of them said and walked out.

"I don't get why she always have to make such a big scene out of it, when we're going to a party" Gabriella said, kinda embarrassed of her mom.

"She's just worried about us, especially you since you're only 16" AJ said.

"And? I can take care of my self" Gabriella said defending herself.

"Sure. But still you're 16 and a lot of things could happen to you"

"Still I can take care of my self I'm not a child"

"Yes you are"

"NO I'm not!!"

"Okay you 2 stop it, you don't have to get in a fight because of it" Austin said.

They got in to the car and drove off.

_At the party_

"Okay there isn't one single person from our school, they are all college students" Troy said looking at Gabriella.

"So, Troy it doesn't matter, just have fun. C'mon let's dance"

"Brie you know I don't dance"

"Oh c'mon, it'll be fun" she said begging.

"Okay fine since it's you" he said taking her hand and she leaded him to the dance floor.

_At the meantime with AJ and Austin_

"Austin we can't do it, it's somebody's room"

"So? The person well never know"

"Do you know which house it is?"

"No and I don't care, c'mon AJ it won't harm anyone and look at the bed. When has it ever stopped you before?"

"Okay fine"

"Now you sure about this right?"

"Totally"

He pulled her down on the bed kissing her passionately. He began kissing her in the neck. She took off her top and he began kissing her from her lips and down her stomach, which made her moan. He took off her his t-shirt and their lips met again. She threw off her jeans and he began kissing her stomach again. She began to kiss his abs. His pants got off too, and he began open her bra. He kissed her breasts and that made her moan. Her thong and his boxers went off and… **(AN: You know what happens now :p)**

_Back with Troy and Gabriella_

"Troy I need to go to the bathroom"

"Okay fine I'll wait for you here"

Gabriella walked to the bathroom, but when she walked out she was pulled back inside again.

"Please go away, I want to go out"

"Hey AJ" a voice Gabriella had never heard before said.

"I'm not sure Austin will be happy when he finds out you are dancing and kissing another person than him"

"And sorry who are you?" Gabriella asked confused.

"Pete. You know we have Biology together"

"Sorry I think you're talking about my big sister, I've never seen you before and my name's Gabriella"

"Oh so AJ is your big sister?"

"Yeah"

"God you 2 look exactly like each other"

"I know, but excuse me I want to get out of here"

"And? I don't care" he closed the door, locked it and pulled Gabriella against the wall.

"Please let go of me" Gabriella said almost screaming.

He kissed her neck. "Why don't you like being kissed, I saw your boyfriend before doing exactly the same"

"Please stop it" Gabriella said and tears began rolling down her cheeks.

He went for her lips, and Gabriella turned around her head, so he couldn't kiss her. But he slapped her and pulled her head back, right in front of him. He placed both of his hands on Gabriella's cheeks and kissed her on the lips, with her head trying to shake it. Tears stormed down her cheeks, and all she thought of was Troy. She bit him his lip. And he punched her in the face, so her nose began to bleed.

"TROY" she screamed.

"Stop it your whore" he said slapping her again.

He began to open the bottoms in her cardigan. While he was holding his hand for her mouth.

_With __Troy_

Troy was beginning to get worried. He walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Brie you still in there?"

Gabriella wanted to scream his name right now, but she couldn't because of the hand that was in front of her mouth.

"Brie if you're in there please say something" He didn't got a respond, and began to walk away. But if she wasn't in there where was she and the door was locked. He dialed her number and then he heard her cell phone ring from the bathroom.

"BRIE?"

"WHAT THE HELL" the Pete said.

And Troy got worried when he heard a guy in there with her.

He slapped her. "Don't say anything"

"Troy right?" he asked Troy on the other side of the door.

"Yeah" Troy answered.

"Well Gabriella doesn't like you anymore and she would like if you just left"

Gabriella tried to move his hand but he was too strong, she wanted to tell Troy that she loved him and never wanted him to leave. All the time new tears welled up in her eyes.

Troy didn't say anything; he just stood there not knowing if he was telling the truth. Then he heard Gabriella sniff and he knew for sure she didn't had a cold, and he could hear her cry from the other side of the door.

"Shh" the guy said "I'm right here"

Troy walked away so they wouldn't hear the conversation he was going to have with his brother. He dialed Austin's number.

When Gabriella heard footsteps walking away, she thought she was going to die. What was this guy going to do with her now? He took off her cardigan.

"I'll be nice, I'm going to remove my hand, but if you scream it's going to be worse for yourself" Gabriella just nodded. And he removed the hand. He started kissing her again. "Please stop it please, just let me go" he punched her and Gabriella held her hand to her eye because of the pain. Blood was still running from her nose and now she was also going to have a black eye.

"C'mon pick up, please it's important" Troy thought to himself.

~ "Austin don't pick up" AJ said.

"I won't"

His phone kept ringing.

She moaned and kissed his neck.

The phone kept ringing and finally Austin picked up.

"Hello?" he said and AJ gave him a glare but continued what she was doing.

"Finally you pick up, I think Brie's being raped"

"WHAT?" Austin yelled.

"She's in the bathroom, but there's locked and a guy is in there with her too"

Austin made AJ stop and she stopped and began to take on her clothes she was pissed at her boyfriend right now.

"We're coming down" he hung up and pulled on his clothes as fast as possible.

"Hey" Austin said looking at her girlfriend.

"I told you not to pick up"

"Oh sorry, but your sister is probably being raped right now" he said mad and stormed downstairs to the bathroom where Troy was standing waiting for them.

"TROY" it was Gabriella's voice.

"Didn't I tell you not to say his name?" he slapped her and right now she was only wearing a bra at the top of her body she had still jeans on.

Austin kicked the door down and when he saw the guy he got pissed.

"Austin" Pete said.

Austin stormed over and pulled him away from Gabriella, but at that exact moment he kicked Gabriella to the floor and that made AJ scream.

Troy and Austin began to punch him and they got in a fight.

"Don't you ever touch her or her sister again" do you understand Austin screamed. And pulled him against the wall. He felt to the floor as well.

AJ had Gabriella in her lap trying to calm her down she was crying like a little baby.

Austin walked over to her and so did Troy. "Bella wrap your arms around my neck" Austin said. She did as he said and lifted her.

She looked at Troy. Whispering "I'm sorry".

"Don't be" he said kissing her for head. "I love you"

"I love you too" she said looking him in the eye.

Austin placed her on the couch. And walked back to the bathroom.

"If you ever touch any of them, I'll tell the police, but from now on just know I'm keeping an eye on you" he said to Pete and walked back to AJ, Troy and Gabriella who was sitting in the living room.

"You okay?" he asked Gabriella.

"I think so except my head hurts" AJ was wiping away the blood from her face.

"Where's your clothes" Troy asked she was still only wearing her bra and jeans.

"In the bathroom I hope" Troy walked to the bathroom and found her clothes covered in blood, he walked back to them.

"There's blood everywhere on it"

"Great"

"Here" Troy took off his sweatshirt and gave it to her.

"Thanks" she said giving him a little smile.

"I think we better drive home now" Austin said worrying about Gabriella.

"Yeah that would be great I can't stand the music" Gabriella said holding her hand for her head.

_At Troy's and Austin's house_

All 4 of them were going to sleep at their house since their parents weren't home.

AJ gave her sister a hug. "Don't ever do that to me again. When I saw you lying on the floor I thought you were dead"

"I'm sorry. I'll try my best for it not to happen again"

All of them went to bed. Gabriella and Troy, in Troy's room and AJ and Austin, in Austin's room.

"Troy hold me" she said while they were lying in his bed.

He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. His body was warm, but she was cold as if she had been outside without any clothes on while it was snowing.

She felt asleep and so did he.

The next morning Troy woke up to find Gabriella still asleep. He didn't want to wake her and walked downstairs to find AJ and Austin eating breakfast.

"Where's Gabs" AJ asked.

"She's sleeping"

_**In Gabriella's dream or nightmare**_

"_**No stop it let go of me" Gabriella said shaking her head and so she did as she was lying on the bed sleeping. **_

"_**Please stop" she said crying.**_

_**Pete began to open her cardigan.**_

"_**NO stop it NO. TROY"**_

Austin, Troy and AJ stormed upstairs when they heard her screaming after Troy. But she was still asleep. She turned her face around and her body kept moving as if she was trying to pull somebody away.

"_**No stop" she tried to pull him away from **__**her.**_

"_**Please let go" she said with a crying voice and the others heard it too.**_

"_**TROY" she screamed again.**_

Troy walked over to her bed and sat down beside her taking her hand.

AJ and Austin kept watching what was happening.

_**Gabriella felt something taking her hand and saw Troy.**_

"_**Troy help me" she screamed.**_

"_**Go away Troy, she doesn't wants you"**_

_**Troy whispered to Gabriella. "I love you, come with me" **_

She opened her eyes and saw Troy holding her hand.

She began crying and he pulled her into him.

"Don't leave me" she said crying.

"I won't"

**Please tell me if you liked this chapter :P**

**xoxo Mette**


	3. What happened last night?

**Protecting Me**

**Chapter 3**

**Flashbacks/**Present

AJ and Austin looked at each other and walked out of the room leaving Troy and Gabriella alone.

"You okay?" Troy asked. And Gabriella nodded with tears still running down her cheeks. "I'm fine".

"You sure?"

"Positive"

"What exactly happened last night?"

"I wanted to go out when… he came"

"**Please go away, I want to go out"**

"He called me AJ"

"**Hey AJ"**

"I had never heard his voice before" New tears were forming in her eyes and Troy took her hands trying to relax her.

"Then he said he wasn't sure Austin would be happy about me kissing another guy, he was talking about you"

"**I'm not sure Austin will be happy when he finds out you are dancing and kissing another person than him"**

"I still didn't have a clue about who he was"

"**And sorry who are you?"**

"**Pete. You know we have Biology together"**

"Then it got me he must have been talking about AJ"

"**Sorry I think you're talking about my big sister, I've never seen you before and my name's Gabriella"**

"Then he told me how much we look like each other, and when I wanted to go out of the bathroom he pulled me against the wall and locked the door" Gabriella's voice began to crack, and she began to shake, her skin turning pale.

"**Please let go of me" **

"I was about to scream, then he began kissing my neck"

"**Why don't you like being kissed, I saw your boyfriend before doing exactly the same"**

"He asked me why I didn't like him kissing me, 'cause he had seen you doing the exact same thing"

"**Please stop it"**

"I began to cry, and then he went for my lips, I turned my head to the side not wanting to kiss him, but he slapped me and pulled my head back in front of him. He placed both of his hands on my cheeks, and kissed me on my lips, I tried to refuse, but he was to strong" Gabriella cried louder. "I began to cry harder all I could think of was you, I just wanted to be in your arms"

Troy pulled her in to a hug, and she cried in to his shoulder. "I'm right here baby" "Then I bit his lip and he punched me so my nose began to bleed"

"**TROY"**

"I screamed for you, and he called me a whore and slapped me again. He started to open my cardigan, holding me for the mouth"

"Then I heard you walking to the bathroom asking for me, and I just wanted to scream your name out loud"

"**Brie you still in there"**

"**Brie if you're in there please say something"**

"You wanted me to say something, then you began to walk away, when I heard my phone rang. And you screaming for me"

"**BRIE"**

"Pete got surprised when the phone rang, and told me not to say anything, and then he slapped me again"

"**Troy right?" **

"**Yeah" **

"**Well Gabriella doesn't like you anymore and she would like if you just left"**

"I remember what happened next, he told me you didn't like me anymore and that you wish I would just leave" Troy said and Gabriella nodded.

"I didn't mean it Troy, I wanted to tell you how much I love you and that I never wanted you to leave"

"I know that Brie, I heard you sniff and then cry and new what he was telling was a lie" Gabriella let out a slight smile.

"Then I didn't here you say anything for god knows how long, and I thought I was going to die when I heard you walk away, and he took off my cardigan" Gabriella said sniffing badly.

"He removed his hand from my mouth telling me if I began to scream it would be worse for me. He started kissing me again, and I begged him to stop, he punched me in the face and I knew I was going to get a black eye"

"I was only wearing a bra when I screamed your name again, and that made him slap me one more time"

"Then Austin kicked down the door, and I think you know the rest"

"Yeah, Brie I'm so sorry it happened, but I'm glad it didn't got any further I mean he could have raped you"

"I know, and I'm glad too, that nothing else happened" Troy pulled her closer, trying to warm her cold body, that was shaking like crazy.

"Shh Brie, everything is going to be okay, I'm right here" she cried harder, while Troy stroke her hair trying to calm her down.


	4. I'M NOT A CHILD!

**Protecting Me**

**Chapter 4**

It was now a month since the party and the episode with Gabriella almost getting raped. Troy, Gabriella, AJ and Austin were all watching TV. When suddenly Gabriella jumped off the couch.

"Today's the 4th of May" she almost yelled.

"And?" all 3 of them asked in unison not understanding what she meant about the date.

"That means there's only a month to we're going to Hawaii"

That's right for about a half year all 4 of them had been planning on going to Hawaii.

AJ looked down. "Brie we don't think it would be such a good Idea if you left"

"Why not?"

"Because of what happened last month, we think it would be better if you just stayed here"

"And you 2 agree with her" she asked looking at Troy and Austin with tears in her eyes feeling hurt.

"Yes we do Bella it would be better if you stayed here, and we could just go next year. Then you would be older and it would have been a long time ago since the episode happened and you would be more relaxed about it"

"Troy?" Gabriella looked at her boyfriend, trying to get him on her side. He nodded in agreement with AJ and Austin and a tear fell down her cheek.

"I'M NOT A CHILD I CAN TAKE CARE OF MY SELF, AND IT WOULDN'T CHANGE ANYTHING IF WE WAITED 'TIL NEXT YEAR" Gabriella was crying loudly.

"Bella you still have nightmares every night about the episode, a year from now it would probably not hunt every night of yours" AJ said trying to relax her.

"AND SO WHAT IF IT DOES, SHOULD I STOP LIVING MY LIFE JUST BECAUSE OF WHAT HAPPENED? AND WHAT DOESN'T KILL YOU ONLY MAKE YOU STRONGER" Gabriella was crying badly.

"Gabriella we're not going, we have cancelled the trip. And if mom and dad found out what happened then they wouldn't let you go either"

"Then don't tell them!" Gabriella's voice got lower. She wasn't able to scream at them because of the crying. "I'm not a baby; I don't need your protection"

"Bella we aren't going and that's it!" AJ told her.

"I can't believe your doing this, I've wanted to go for so long, and now you've just ruined everything. I've promised myself not to let the episode affect my life, but now all of you just did that"

"Gabriella we did it cause we want to protect you" Austin said.

"But I don't need you to protect me, I'm not a child! Can't you understand that?"

"Brie.." Troy said, his face was hurt from seeing Gabriella like this.

"No Troy.. You're just as bad as they are!" Gabriella stayed just as long for her to see Troy's eyes full of hurt, before she ran out slamming the door.

"You think we did the right thing?" Austin asked AJ.

"Yeah, she'll calm down again"

Troy wasn't so sure about that, he had never seen Gabriella like this. She just looked so left down she was so full of pain and sadness, he had seen it in her eyes. He could read her like an open book and he knew Gabriella just wouldn't forget about this, and he knew, he would probably be loosing his grip of her. She would be falling away from him. The love of his life, the only girl he had ever loved. She was going to slip away from him, she had already started.

* * *

**I know this is really short but I didn't want to write anything else in it. 'cause I think it has a big part of the story even though this is a short chapter.**

**Xoxo Mette**


	5. It's all your fault

**Protecting Me**

**Chapter 5**

_Gabriella's POV_

I ran down the road not wanting to look back, this was it. I was not going back. They had made it way over the line. I understood that they sometimes had been trying to protect me, but this time? Just because they didn't wanted me to go to Hawaii that was insane! I was not baby! Not even a child!. I was a young adult. They shouldn't be treating me like I was a 5 year old. I knew I was going to hurt them, especially Troy. And I actually hated myself for that, but what was worse, me hurting them or them hurting me?

I walked in to the city. Trying to find a car that was going out of town. I had no money, only my iPod. So I was hoping somebody would drive me for free.

"Excuse me do you need a ride?" a girl at about my age asked.

"Yeah I do, but where are you going?"

"California"

"Perfect"

"Well then jump in" Yes this was perfect, now I was going really far away from home, and that meant it would be harder for my parents to find me. I knew this kinda sounded selfish, but I was tired of my parents, Austin, Troy and especially AJ trying to control my life. I was sick of it, and I knew this was the only way for it to stop.

_Troy's POV_

Why was this happening? Why did I just let her go? Why? I was loosing her. But if I had made her stay, I was probably going to lose her anyways.

AJ, Austin and I were still sitting in the living room shocked, how Gabriella reacted. Gina and Greg walked in

"Hey you guys" Gina said with a smile. She looked around looking confused.

"Where's Bella?" no one said anything, and Gina looked at AJ.

"Alice, where's your sister?" she didn't answer.

"ALICE JANE MONTEZ, answer me!"

"I..I don't know mom, she just left"

"She's not coming back" I said almost in a whisper, but surprisingly they heard me.

"Troy what are you talking about?" Gina asked confused.

"She's not coming back, she has left"

"Troy that's ridiculous" AJ said with a laugh.

"No it's not; I know she's not coming back"

"Troy I really hope you aren't right, but if she's not home by tomorrow I'll call the police" Gina was really crushed, I knew she believed me.

"She's coming home again" Greg said trying to calm Gina. But they had lost their daughter whether they liked it or not.

A week past by and Brie were still gone. All over the country she was went missing.

_Gabriella's POV_

For the last week I had been sleeping on the street. I had been singing different places and had got a few money for food. I walked by a shop and saw a magazine. The headline said 16 year old girl MISSING. Damn I thought now people would begin recognize me. I still had a few money left, so I walked to a shop and bought a scissor. I pulled the hat of my hoodie over my head and walked back to the bench I had been sleeping on. There was a lady.

"He excuse me, do you know how to cut people's hair?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry it's really appropriate, but I was thinking if you could please cut my hair"

"Well luckily for you I have been a hairdresser once"

"Perfect" I was hoping she wouldn't recognize me from the magazine.

"Well it isn't free"

"But I doesn't owe anything" I lied hoping she would do it anyway.

"Well your shoes will work" she said looking down at my Jimmy Choo shoes.

"But this is my only pair of shoes" I said hoping she would understand and cut my hair.

"Well if I get your shoes, you can get mine and I'll cut your hair"

I looked down at her flats, they weren't that bad, but they weren't my shoes. "Okay fine" I said and she cut my hair.

* * *

Now I had got hair to my shoulders, it still looked like me. But I knew it wouldn't be so easy to find me anymore.

And on the front page of a paper, they had described me with long dark hair. And my hair surely wasn't long anymore.

_Troy's POV_

AJ was visiting us and just out of sudden I started yelling at her. "AJ it's all your fault. It was your idea not going to Hawaii anyway!"

"Troy you think the reason she left, is because we didn't go to Hawaii?"

"No. I know that's not the reason, the reason is because of us trying to protect her too much. And you the worst!"

"You think that's the reason she left?" Smiles at the thought.

"No AJ I don't think so. I KNOW so. You made her the little girl she wasn't. You were always acting like she was a little girl. Especially when we were going to a party. She's old enough to take care of herself, but we were acting like she wasn't!!"

"Troy relax, it's not AJ's fault" Austin defended her.

"Austin it is and you know it. I'm not saying it aren't ours too, but AJ only made thing worse" I yelled and Austin went silent, I knew he know it was true.

**Crappy ep. I know :P But please review if you want the next one.**


	6. This isn't me

**Protecting Me **

**Chapter 6**

A month had past by since Gabriella left. Everybody missed her so bad especially Troy. Troy's life had disappeared along with her, and he hadn't been the same person since.

"Where are you Brie? I miss you" Troy said to himself, as a tear felt down his cheek. The love of his life was gone and he had no idea where she was.

_Hours later with Gabriella_

She hadn't gotten a shower for a week. And she looked pretty bad, but she was not going home she just wasn't. It was around 10pm and Gabriella was exhausted she needed somewhere to sleep. The rain was falling like crazy and she just wanted a car to sleep in. Walking around between the cars on the parking lot didn't help at all, all of them were locked. So there was no where dry to sleep. She had no idea where to sleep but found a staircase in an apartment building to sleep on. What else could she do?

That morning Gabriella had no money left, and no food. She only had her iPod left it was the only thing except her clothes. She walked to a grocery hoping they would give her some food, if she told them she didn't had any money. But they didn't. They wanted to have her iPod for the food, but she couldn't just give the iPod away, for some food that would make her hungry again in a few hours.

She looked around hoping there was someone else she could get along with the food. She found a guitar.

"Okay fine, the food + that guitar, and you'll get the iPod"

"Okay deal" the man gave her the food and the guitar. Gabriella ran out on a bench and began eating like she was some kind of animal. This was the first time in 2 days she ate anything.

She was beginning to get skinny, and she didn't look healthy at all, but she had to keep holding on. 'Cause she didn't wanted to go home, not now, not ever. She had been drinking a bit, but it was hard to drink something when you had to drink the water from the gutter.

_Gabriella's POV_

Why was I doing this to myself? I had a great life, with food everyday, clean clothes. I was able to take a shower when I wanted to. But now the only shower I had gotten was from the rain. I barely drank or ate anything. And I had been wearing the same clothes for a month. Was this really what I wanted, just because I was tired of my family? Was this really better than them trying to protect me? I didn't know, but that night I got invited to a party I didn't even know them, they just saw me on the street and decided to invite me. There was a girl I didn't know her name, but she gave me some food, I got to borrow her shower and she gave me some of her clothes. Even though the jeans were way too big, after I had lost so most weight, it still felt good to have clean clothes on.

That night I forgot everything about my family, friends and Troy. Yeah Troy was completely out of my mind that night. And things kinda got out of hands. Now you're thinking that I slept with someone else, I didn't but I got a lot to drink, and couldn't focus clear, so I ended up getting a tattoo. I don't know why but I didn't even seem to regret it, when I woke up and saw it.

But the tattoo, the drinking, not taking showers, no food, no clean clothes. Everything about this new life reminded me of Troy. It's funny I don't even know why, but it did. And I wanted him right now, telling me that everything was going to be okay, and that he would always be there for me.

Right now I didn't even know if he had found someone else. If my whole family had given up on me, thinking I was dead or something. It had been a month, so they were probably just living their normal life without me, not caring if I was there or not.

If they had kept looking for me, they would have found me by now, right? They had probably forgotten everything about me, and Troy had probably found someone else. Even though I begged and hoped he hadn't, and that he was the one who hadn't given up on me. He was my whole world, he was my soul, my life, my everything. And my love to him was stronger than everything else. And nothing could ever change that.

Tears felt down my cheeks and I cried like a little baby. I had lost my family, my friends, Troy and somewhere along the way I guess I had lost myself also. I didn't even know who I was anymore.

**Please review if you want chapter 7 :D Hope you like this chapter.**


	7. Missing You

**Protecting Me**

**Chapter 7**

I never saw that girl again who had helped me. It was like she was an angel send from heaven wanting to help me. And I was thankful for that.

Right now I didn't have any money or anything worse something on me, except the guitar, so I sat down on the street and started playing, while I sang the song dedicated to me, the day he asked me to become his girlfriend.

**You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me**

A little girl wanted to give me some money, and she looked so beautiful and had ocean blue eyes, who reminded me of Troy. But her mom wouldn't let her daughter give me any money.

"Mommy sings beautiful" she said pointing at me.

"Yes Hunnie, but don't give her any money. I'm sure she already has a lot" She looked up and down at me and shook her head as she dragged her daughter with her.

I guess the girl was only about 3, she looked back at me and waved and I waved back as tears began falling down my cheeks.

After 2 hours I had got 20$ so I bought some food and something to drink. I also found a phone box and used some of the money to call Troy. I still hadn't forgotten his number. I dialed his number and I was met of his voice.

"Hello.." For somehow I couldn't find any words to say to him. "Brie?.." God I loved when he called me that, but I just couldn't talk to him not now. I hung up and ran as fast as I could away with tears falling from my cheeks.

_With Troy_

God why did she hung up on me? It was Brie I was sure it was her, I could feel it. Where was she? I wish I knew, and then I'll come find her and hold her in my arms and never wanting to let go of her. Why did I even let her go in the first place? I should have been there for her, more than I already were. I should have listened more to her. Everything is my fault. If she was just here I would tell her how sorry I was for all the things I'd done to her. I would tell her how much I loved her, and that I wouldn't change for anything. I couldn't live without her, and I wanted her back in my life.

_Back with Gabriella_

I had to call Troy I had to, I needed to. I missed him so much. And I needed to talk to him. So I found some more money and dialed his number.

"Hello.." It was his beautiful voice again, but I didn't say anything. "Brie if this is really you then talk to me, please 'cause I miss you so much" I started crying. "Troy I'm sorry" "Don't be just tell me where you are and I'll come pick you up, Brie please. I want you back" "I'm in California" I said in between tears.

"California? What are you doing there?" "I had to leave Troy, so California seemed appropriate" I cried harder. "Princess don't cry, tell me exactly where you are and I'll come get you" "Chino.. I'm in Chino" "Okay I'll start driving as soon as possible, and I won't stop driving until I'm reunited with you again, okay?" "Yeah.." I sad while sobbing. "Brie go to a nearby hotel and stay there, and I'll pick you up when I come. I'll pay when I get there. Just call and tell me which hotel" I nodded not thinking that he couldn't see me. "Brie you understand?" "Yes Troy.. And Troy don't tell anybody you know where I am" "I promise you I won't"

_With Troy_

I found my wallet as quickly as possible, found my jacket and rushed down making some sandwiches. I couldn't stop anywhere it was waste of time, and I wanted to get to Brie right now"

"Troy Hunnie, where are you going?" my mom asked coming out in to the kitchen.

"Well.." C'mon Troy, come up with a lie, you can do it. I said to myself. "A road trip with Chad and the others"

She smiled widely at me. "Oh that sounds as a good idea, remember towels and clean underwear"

"Yes mom" Luckily she bought my lie but I had to go back upstairs and pack some clothes, even though I just wanted to rush right out to my car. I packed the clothes and about 20 minutes after I had last talked to Brie, I was done.

I heard my phone ring but couldn't find it. Damn where was my phone, it was probably Brie, and if somebody else took it.. God no I had promised not to tell anybody.

"Troy your phone" Austin said walking over to me with the phone.

"Thanks man.." I took it. "Hello" she told me where she was. And how much she wanted to see me. "Troy I love you" "You too" I said 'cause if I had said I love you too, Austin would have gotten too curious. "I'll see ya soon bye.." I hung up.

"Who was that?" Austin asked with crossed arms. "No one" I said as I tried to get out and in to my car, but he grabbed me by the arm. "Troy tell me" "Austin leave me alone it's none of your business" "You're not going on any road trip are you?" "Yes of course" "No you're not Troy you're lying, tell me where you're going and the person on the phone"

"Austin no!" "Tell me or I'll tell mom you aren't going on any road trip" "How old are you, 8? Austin grow up" "You know I think you're running away like Brie" "And would I do that?" I looked at him confused.

"I don't know, sometimes you do thinks I don't get" "If you let go of me now, you'll find out where I've been sooner" "I don't believe you, you won't tell me" "No I won't, but you'll find out yourself, of you'll just let me go" he slipped my arm and I ran to my car, and drove off. I couldn't wait to see Brie.

**Please review if you want the next.**


	8. I'm Scared

**Protecting Me**

**Chapter 8**

_Troy's POV_

After hours of driving I finally came to Brie's hotel. I walked to the desk and asked for her room.

When I came to the room I slowly knocked on the door. This was it; I was going to see Brie for the first time. In something that felt like years.

"Come in" it was her sweet voice talking.

I opened the door and she came running in to my arms. "I'm so, so sorry Troy" she began to cry.

"Brie it's okay" I looked at her and realized she was changed.

"What happened?" I said pulling a bit back, looking at her confused.

"What do you mean Troy nothing happened" she was still crying. And I wiped away her tears. "Yes you seem different. And I'm not only talking about your hair, just everything about you seem different"

"Well…" she started telling everything that happened.

"YOU GOT A TATTOO?" I almost screamed. "Let me see it"

She lifted her top and pulled her jeans a bit down, so I could see it.

"Is it that bad?" she asked hoping I wouldn't say yes.

"No it's not" I said smiling. "I just never expected you get a tattoo"

"I'm sorry Troy, and I'm sorry you think I seem different, but think about how life's been to me. And trust me I'm still me"

I pulled her closer. "I know you are and I still love you"

"I love you too Troy, more than you know and I'm sorry about everything it's just…"

I placed a finger on her lips. "You talk way to much, and I know why you left, and it's me who should be apologizing" I leant in and kissed her passionately.

* * *

"Troy you didn't tell anyone did you?" she asked looking scared.

"No I didn't, but Austin really wanted to know, and I told him he would find out soon"

"Austin? God I miss everybody"

"Well then it's a good thing you're going to see them soon"

"No Troy"

"What are you talking about Brie?"

"I can't go back, not after everything. I can't!"

"Then why did you made me come all the way over here? I thought it was because you wanted me to take you home"

"No I just wanted to see you"

"SO YOU MADE ME GO ALL THIS WAY JUST SO YOU COULD SEE ME?"

"Yeah I thought you would be happy about it" I could see she was kinda scared of me.

"TRUST ME I AM, BUT YOU GAVE ME FALSE HOPES, I THOGUHT YOU WOULD COME BACK, SO WEE COULD LIVE AS WE USED TO, BUT NOW YOU TELL ME YOU'RE NOT COMING BACK"

She cried harder "Try I'm sorry, I just.. it's just.. I don't know what to do. I can't face everybody after what I did. They'll never forgive me"

"Yes they will, and it shouldn't be you who's apologizing it should be them. I'll stay with you no matter what happens. You just have to come back, 'cause I love you, and I want to spend everyday with you" I took her hand and pulled her tight in to my body.

"It's just, I'm scared"

**I want more than to reviews this time, guys please. Else I'm probably going to delete this story.**


	9. I Remember

**Protecting Me**

**Chapter 9**

"Brie I know you're scared, but hey look at me" Troy said and she looked up, and they got eye contact.

"I'm not going to leave you; I'll stay by your side no matter what. Brie please come back with me, I miss you, and I want you to be in my arms forever"

She just nodded and Troy pulled her in to a hug not wanting to let go.

That night Gabriella was sleeping like a baby, she was sleeping beside Troy in the hotel room. And she hadn't been sleeping like that for over a month.

Troy began to shake Gabriella. "Brie wake up it's 10am"

She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Hey"

"Hi sleepyhead it's time to wake up" he said as he pecked her lips.

She nodded. "Troy you know I love you right?"

"Of course. Where is this coming from?"

"I just wanted to make sure, after everything that happened"

He looked her in the eyes. "Brie I know you love me, and I love you no matter what, and nothing or no one can ever change that"

She hugged him. "Thanks Troy"

"Why are you thanking me?" he asked confused.

"Because you're the best boyfriend ever" god she had missed calling him that.

He kissed her cheek. "Well go get ready, 'cause I'm starving and we need to buy you some new clothes"

"You're unbelievable, and you don't have to buy me new clothes, I can wear this"

"Brie no, you can't come home like that, what wouldn't your parents think, and besides it's dirty everywhere and it actually smells it's not good for you to be in"

"Okay fine, but I need to take a shower first"

"You mind if I join you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Well I was hoping you would ask about that" she said smiling and they took a shower together, just feeling the love for one another as the hot water felt down on them.

_Later_

"Okay Troy I'm coming out now, don't laugh if it doesn't look good on me" she walked out with a pair of blue jeans on that fit perfect to her figure from cheap Monday and a white t-shirt that said love and peace from Junkfood.

"It's perfect" Troy said smiling.

"You sure? I don't look weird in it?"

"Yes absolutely sure, you look perfect" he kissed her for head.

"Thanks, but I don't have money to buy it for"

"Brie don't worry I do and I'll pay it for you"

"Troy I promise I'll pay it back to you"

"Don't, I want to give it to you"

He walked to the desk and told the lady he wanted to pay for the clothes Gabriella was wearing. She looked a bit confused at him, because he said Gabriella was going to wear it right now and she just had to cut away the prize marks. **(I have no idea what it's called)**

They walked out hand in hand and threw away the other clothes that Gabriella had been wearing, so now she actually looked like a normal teenager, who were able to buy clothes and food for herself.

"Now we just need to give you some shoes"

"Troy no, you don't have to buy more for me. And I'm going to pay you back for the clothes"

"Brie no, just being here with you is a bigger prize than any of the clothes is worth"

Rolls her eyes of him. "Whatever you say Bolton, but please don't buy me any shoes"

"I want to" drags her to a shoe store.

He bought a pair of sandals to her, even though she kept telling him not to do it. They are now in his car on their way home. **(Troy has paid for the hotel room, if anyone should be wondering)**

"Brie?"

"Yes Troy?"

"Have you any idea what today is?"

She looked confused at him. "No?"

He looked at her and smiled and then looked back at the road. "Today 12 years ago was the first day I kissed you. Remember when we were 4 and…"

"..we were playing outside my garden. Yes Troy I remember, you came up to me and looked at me with your beautiful blue eyes and asked if you could kiss me. I remember I just didn't know that today was that day"

"It was the 7th of June exactly 12 years ago. I remember 'cuz that day was the most amazing day in my life, I had wanted to do it for so long, but I was too afraid of how you were going to react. And then you just looked in to my eyes and kissed me" He took one of Gabriella's hands and kissed it. "You're making me the happiest guy alive"

Gabriella just smiled at him, remembering all the great times with him. "You're my angel" she said as she leaned herself in to his body and he wrapped his right arm around her. "I love you Troy" she said as she fell asleep.

**Please review if you want the next one and I'm sorry to tell this but the next chapter will be the last.**


	10. Back Home

**Protecting Me**

**Chapter 10**

Gabriella woke up, because the car had stopped driving.

"What's going on?" Gabriella asked with a sleepy voice, not able to open her eyes wide.

"We're here" Troy said.

"We're were?" Gabriella opened her eyes even more and looked around. She was home.

"Oh no"

"What's wrong?" Troy got concerned.

"I can't do this" she said with a shaking voice. "I.. I can't"

"Yes you can Brie, we're so close now. You can do this"

Troy opened the door and shut it again as he had gotten out. He walked over to Gabriella's side, opening the door and taking her hand. "You can do this babe, I'll be right by your side" She just nodded and followed Troy inside.

As they had closed the door behind them, and Gabriella for the first time looked inside her house, nobody was there.

"Where are they?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know, but the gotta be here somewhere"

Then they heard people from the backyard and they walked over to a window and looked out. It was both Gabriella's parents, and Aj, Troy's parents and Austin.

Then Gabriella panicked as she saw who it was.

"Brie I won't leave your side it's not that bad" he said looking her in the eyes. "I love you" he kissed her for head and took her hand. "You ready"

"Well I don't think I'll ever be more ready than I am now"

"Good.." Troy leaded her outside and everybody gasped as they saw Gabriella.

"GABRIELLA ANNE MONTEZ" her mum yelled as she ran over to her.

"Mum if you only want to yell at me then I'm leaving, 'cuz I don't want to listen to any of your yelling"

She hugged Gabriella. "I'm not going to yell at you I'm just so happy our back, I missed you" Gabriella let out a soft smile.

"Why did you do it?" her mum asked looking her in the eyes.

"I needed space, I'm not a child and I don't want to get treated like one, I could say I'm sorry for leaving, but I'm not. It made me realize the good things in live, and I know I've grown from it"

Her mum just kissed. "What's up with the hair?" she then asked.

"I just wanted to change it, I was starting a new chapter of my life and needed a new haircut, don't you like it?"

"I do" her mum smiled at her. Gina hugged Troy and whispered in his ear. "Thanks for bringing her home"

Then her father came over to her and gave her a hug. "I'm so glad you're back pumpkin I missed you"

Gabriella let out a smile, knowing she hadn't faced AJ yet and that would be harder than the rest.

"Don't ever do that again" her father said hugging her one more time.

"I won't" Gabriella said smiling. "I've got the space and time I needed"

Troy's parents came over and gave her a hug as well. Gabriella and AJ were like their children too.

"I'm glad you're back home and what a big smile you have placed on my sons face again" Lucille said hugging her, and Gabriella got eye contact with Troy and smiled big.

Austin came over and hugged Gabriella. "It's good to have you back sis"

Gabriella smiled. "I'm glad to be back" she smiled at him and hugged him again.

"And I'm sorry, the way I've treated you" Austin said looking kinda embarrassed of what he had done.

"It's okay, I know you did it because you love me"

Then she got eye contact with AJ who hadn't moved an inch since Gabriella had come home.

AJ knew she had been worst around Gabriella. She was the one who always made her the kid she wasn't.

"Gabriella.."

"AJ…"

"God sis I'm so, so sorry" AJ said running over to Gabriella. "I wasn't meant to go this far" she hugged her. "I no you're not a child and I'm sorry I made you think that way" AJ began to get tears in her eyes as well as Gabriella. "I'm the worst sister ever"

"No you're not you're just a protecting one" Gabriella let out a little smile.

"Can you forgive me?" AJ said making puppy eyes.

"Of course" Gabriella said and hugged her sister.

"I love you" AJ said.

"I love you" Gabriella told her.

Now everybody was happy again and Gabriella walked over to Troy.

"Thanks for bringing me home"

"Anything for the girl I love"

Gabriella smiled at him while they had eye contact. She wrapped her hands around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, and they kissed passionately.

* * *

**THE END.**

**Don't be too mad, because it's over. I just hope you like this ep. :D Please review. **


End file.
